My Ipod Song's Collection Of Oneshot's
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Hey guys just a brief discription here, there's a better one inside, basically this is just a collection of oneshot's based on song's that are on my ipod...Please enjoy.


**My Ipod Songs Collection Of Oneshots**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guy's, recently I've been getting a lot of idea's for oneshots that have been based on songs, so I've decided to put them all into one story, making it a collection of different stories, each chapter will be different, some maybe short, some maybe long and it won't always be the same characters, but there might be a lot of Sonic and Amy since there are my favourite couple of all time, I just love them too much, don't know why?**

**Some may even have my OC's but I'll introduce them at the start of the story, anyway first up is a song from Scooter it's a dance song which is called I'm Lonely which is totally awesome - **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH**

* * *

**I'm Lonely : Sonic And Amy**

* * *

It was a beautiful day over the Mystic Ruins, the wind blew through the tree's, the sky was blue and the sun was shinning down over the ruins, a small grassy green hill side with a large oak tree baring over it, shaded a dozing blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the wind blew through his quills relaxing his sences, his eye's popped open and he gazed up at the sky and let out a sigh and he then gazed over the grassy hill's in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Amy."

Sonic looked down at the ground sadly while thinking of the pink hedgehog and remembered the events that happened only a couple of day's ago.

**Flashback..**

_After having lost a chaos emerald to the doctor, Sonic had lost his cool, with being particularly annoyed at himself for losing it so easily, he just saved the pink hedgehog from one of Eggmans robots, letting Eggman take his chance at snatching up the emerald, while the blue hedgehog dealt with Amy who was hugging him at the time. Tails had shouted out that he was taking it, Sonic glanced back and growled as he pushed himself off Amy, who had fallen to the ground. _

_Amy winced but she quickly got up and called out to Sonic who was about to run off, "Sonic, wait I want to help!" _

_Sonic frowned and glanced back at the pink hedgehog, "I think you've helped enough Amy, why don't you do us all a favour and stay outta the way!" Sonic said rather harshly and then caught up to Knuckles and Tails who were currently waiting on him. _

_Amy's mouth hung open and she looked down at the ground a small tear run down her cheeks, the moment he saw her cry was when he regretted everythng he said, but he could'nt do anything about it now, Eggman was already ahead of them and if they didn't catch up he could end up getting all the emeralds, Sonic could only stare back as he caught up to Knuckles and Tails. _

_As the three of them started to run off together the blue hedgehog sighed and watched behind him as he ran, only to see the pink hedgehog running off in the other direction._

**End Of Flashback..**

Sonic had tried to apologise to the pink hedgehog but every time he'd went to her house, she was never in, he breathed in and out while clenching his fist, "I gotta apologise to her, but I haven't seen her in day's now, she's probably really mad at me," Sonic stood from where he sat, a determind look spread across his face.

"I gotta find her," Sonic said as he raced off, he searched everywhere she liked to go, but found no trace of her, he was starting to think he'd never find her, he knew he was now coming close to Amy's house and he was going to try it one more time, and just by luck a pink hedgehog was coming out of her and looked as if she was carrying something.

Sonic smiled when he seen her, she was coming out her gate while trailing a suitcase behind her, Sonic watched her take a look at her house before starting to walk off, "A-Amy!" He called, stopping her in her tracks he heard her gasp.

Amy turned to the blue hedgehog closing her eye's and looking away from him, "what are you doing here Sonic?"

Sonic was shocked with the way that she'd spoke to him, his ear's flattened, "A-Amy are you going somewhere?"

_baby I don't want you to go _

_I love you so _

_More than you will ever know _

Amy opened her eye's and looked at him, "yes I'm leaving so I can stay out of your way, so if you'll excuse me!" She said rather harshly and turned to leave but was suddenly stopped by Sonic.

_Lately I only made you cry _

_But don't you say goodbye _

_Won't you give me one more try?_

_Cause I'm Lonely _

_I feel so lonely _

Sonic held out his hands to stop her, "Amy, please wait...I...I wanted..To...Apologise to you...Ames I don't want you to stay outta the way, because I'd be s-so l-loney without you.."He sighed.

Amy eye's widened she was speechless she'd even let go off her suitcase, the blue hedgehog held onto her shoulders and he closed his eyes,"Amy, I should have told you this a long time ago...I...Love..You...I didn't, I wish that I could have told you sooner, but I just didn't want to put you in danger but I can't keep this to myself any more...Please don't leave me!" Sonic had opened his eyes to see Amy's reaction.

_I need your body by my side _

_To get me through theses endless nights_

_I'm loney _

_I feel so lonely _

Tears were falling from Amy's eye's, she couldn't believe it, "Sonic I..." Sonic had cut her off, by placing his lips on hers, Amy's eye's widended at first, but she soon sunk into the kiss, by finnally putting her arms around his neck.

After a few moments they pulled apart, both leaning their foreheads against one another, "I love you to Sonic," Amy said they both smiled, before leaning in for another kiss.

_There's no one in this world for me but you..._


End file.
